


Chance Meetings

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: It was a chance meeting by every definition of it. A simple offered assistance led to their eventual meeting and their falling in love. Perhaps Primus had something to do with it. Prequel to Jealous Soundwave
Relationships: Cassettes & Soundwave, Cassettes & original female character, Soundwave (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Soundwave walked through the aisles of the store, grabbing the items on his list and setting them in the cart. Rumble and Frenzy wanted more snacks, Ravage needed a new chewing bar, Lazerbeak and Buzzzsaw requested a finer brush for their claws. Nothing out of the ordinary.

He turned down the solvent aisle, spotting a purple femme Seeker stretching up for a bottle. Her wings flared up and out as she stretched, claws barely brushing against the edge of the top shelf. She was reaching for the same type he used, conveniently enough.

He stopped and stepped closer to her, holding out a servo. "Do you require assistance?"

She jumped and squeaked loudly, her wings flaring out and knocking over several bottles. She turned and frowned at the bottles before focusing on him, purple optics meeting his visor. "Scrap. Yeah, I, uh, I've been looking all over and this is the last store that has that brand and it's high up and I'm sorry, let me just..."

She practically dropped to her knees to pick up the fallen bottles and he knelt down, grabbing several bottles. Thankfully none had burst open. He ignored how her field brushed against him as they put the bottles in their proper places and reached up for two bottles, holding one out to her.

She smiled brightly up at him, taking the bottle in both servos. "Thank you so much. Have a nice day!"

He nodded, watching as she practically hugged the bottle, her wings doing a short flutter as she walked down the aisle. He deposited his own in his cart, continuing along his journey and intending to forget about the pretty Seeker.


	2. Chapter 2

Cascade softly sighed as she sipped her sweetened high grade, scrolling through a datapad as she spoke with Stormsiren over the comms. ::I know, right? Like, I've been working there for how long and that aft just decides 'someone better' came along. Excuse you, I'm sorry I didn't suck your spike, but I do know exactly what goes where and how long it takes me to walk from one end of the building to the other. Fragging aft.::

::I told you he was skeevy. What about waiting tables at a cafe? There's a new one opening up near you, isn't there?"

She groaned, resting her head back on the cushion. ::Yes, but it's not open yet, they're still remodeling the building. It doesn't take that long to remodel a single building does it?::

::Well, they have to make sure the kitchen's up to code, update anything needed, add tables and chairs, probably install a few booths...::

::Ughhhhhh, end me. Oh, I think I got one. Primus, please let that number be accurate.::

::What job is it?::

Cascade read the description, resetting her optics. ::Uhh, watching some minicons? Yeah, watching two minicons, a feline, and two avians. Five total. Huh, neat.::

::Well, that sounds easy. Minicons are just smaller bots anyway, they probably just need someone for if they need to pick up groceries or something. If it's not far, you should do it.::

::I think I will, it's easy credits. I'm gonna schedule it, finish this drink, and take a nice hot shower.::

::Alright, glad I could help. Get some good recharge.::

Cascade blew her a kiss and ended the link, finishing off her drink before typing in her information for the mech. Minicon watching, sounds easy enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Cascade got up early at her alarm and saw a message awaiting her. She opened it, glancing over the address provided. Looking at the timestamp, she blinked in surprise. Apparently he'd responded not long after she had sent in her information. And gave her the address and time to visit.

Checking her internal chronometer, she practically threw herself out her soft berth and towards her refueling room to prepare a quick cube of energon. It was well after the time provided. At least it seemed like it'd be a short flight.

She walked out her balcony, locking the door before jumping off and transforming, flying away from her apartment tower towards her destination. She pushed herself to go faster than usual, ducking and weaving through other fliers, sending several apologies whenever she brushed too closely to them. Hopefully they'd be a forgiving mech and wouldn't be too upset at her late arrival.

She slowed down when she neared the apartment building, silently noting the lack of balconies. Definitely not a flier friendly region. She carefully flew closer to the street and transformed, landing on her pedes and scurrying to the sidewalk.

She walked the rest of the way, panting softly as her cooling fans spun quickly. Oh, her turbines did not like being pushed, no they did not. She walked inside the building and rode the elevator up, slumping to relax in the elevator.

It only went a few floors and she stepped out, carefully counting the numbers before knocking on a door, glancing down at herself. She flicked her wings a few times, hearing a thud and some arguing. She shifted slightly, straightening up when the mech opened the door.

She blinked at her reflection off the dock and looked up, her wings straightening up at the red visor. "Hi! Didn't we meet at the store?"

He nodded once. "Yes. Cascade; here for potential job?"

She nodded, smiling brightly. "Yup, that's me. Here to watch some minicons for a few days. Well, not today obviously, but later, when you actually need it. I just wanted to meet you and meet them first and I'm sorry, I'm rambling. Yes, I'm here for the job."

He looked down and she followed his gaze, her wings twitching at the twin minicons staring up at her. "Rumble and Frenzy; meet Cascade."

She shifted slightly and smiled politely, kneeling down and offering her servo to them. "Nice to meet you two. I'm Cascade."

They glanced at each other, the soft buzz of comms tickling her frame. The red and black one stepped forward, slipping his servo in hers. "Frenzy. Carrier didn't say that such a pretty femme would be spending time with us."

She blinked when he pressed a kiss to the back of her servo, staring as his twin, Rumble, grabbing her servo in both of his, admiring her claws. "Wanna tumble with the Rumble sometime?"

'Carrier' stared down at Rumble and she smiled politely, standing up to her full height. "Sorry, but I prefer mechs bigger than myself."

Rumble lightly pouted, but the tall mech simply stated, "Rumble and Frenzy; cease flirting. Return to show."

They simultaneously groaned but walked back inside, metal clanging as they started pushing each other. Cascade giggled softly and glanced up at him. "May I have Carrier's designation?"

He nodded. "Designation; Soundwave. Decision will be discussed and Cascade will be informed tonight."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll keep my comms open. I guess I'll see you then, Soundwave?"

He nodded once, hidden optics staring as her field brightened. "Yes."

She shifted back and waved slightly as she turned to leave. "See you then, hopefully."

He lingered in the open doorway as she walked away, her wings twitching and her field shifting with the minute adjustments. He shut the door, walking to the one large suite. Perhaps he needed to research some Seeker wing language.


	4. Chapter 4

Cascade flew towards Soundwave's apartment, landing on the empty sidewalk and yawning widely. The sun barely peeked over the horizon, but he informed her he was leaving early and she took that to mean she should be there before he left. She stretched out her limbs, wings slumping some as she walked inside.

She walked to his apartment and blinked when the door slid open, her raised servo thudding against Soundwave's dock. "I'm so sorry!"

He shook his head once, stepping aside for her to walk in. "Cassettes; still in recharge."

She nodded, slipping her to go cup out her subspace to sip some energon. "I think I'm gonna join them, I am not an early riser. So, is there anything in particular I need to do? Refill the dispenser? Clean anything? Pull out couch?"

He shook his head again, walking to the small refueling room. "Dispenser; already refilled. Cassettes; clean after themselves. Cascade; can take the berth."

She stared at the last sentence, glancing over at the closed door to the suite. "I... I don't want to intrude. I can sleep on the couch."

He turned to look at her. "Couch; highly uncomfortable to sleep on. Cascade; can take the berth."

She nodded slightly, glancing over at the couch. "Alright. I guess we'll see you when you get back?"

He nodded once. "Correct. Cascade; will be paid in full upon arrival."

She nodded, yawning again. "Sounds great. I'll keep one optic on each twin."

He stared down at her, watching as her wings drooped further. "Cascade; should recharge more."

She smiled slightly. "I plan on it. We'll see you when you return."

He nodded, walking past her to walk out. "Expected return in five days."

She nodded, giving him a thumbs up. He felt how her field brushed against him and walked out, locking the door behind himself. Her field was... pleasant. Very pleasant.


	5. Chapter 5

Cascade was pulled abruptly out of recharge by a thud, yelling, another thud, and metal clanging following more yelling. She sat up in the stiff berth and quickly walked out the suite, staring at the wrestling twins on the floor. Ravage sat on the couch, perfectly content to ignore them while the avians hid on the counter beside the energon dispenser.

"Rumble! Frenzy! Stop!"

She glanced around quickly, field flaring out as she looked at Ravage for help. Ravage simply stared back at her, tail flicking. Ravage turned his head to look down at the twins, letting out a growl.

They stopped and looked up, Rumble pinning his brother to the floor with an arm across his neck. "What?"

She rubbed her temples, wings flicking quickly. They'd been behaving for the first two days, but of course by the third morning they'd finally break their streak. She just needed something to do with them to help burn off that energy.

She looked down at them almost tiredly. "If you two let me recharge for a couple more hours and get some energon in me, would you like to go flying? I've got enough room for two in my cockpit."

Frenzy grinned widely despite his position. "Frag yeah! Those tow birdbrains would never take us flying!"

Lazerbeak squawked at them, flaring her wings out. Rumble stood up, grinning at her. "You really gonna take us flying?"

She nodded. "Yes, I promise. Look, you can strip my painting if I cheat you out on it. Let me recharge for... two more hours and then wake me up. I could use the fresh air anyway."

Frenzy nodded quickly. "Two hours! Better get to sleep!"

She smiled and gave him a thumbs up, slipping back to the suite before settling down to sleep. If only the berth and blankets were softer. She spent almost half an hour just getting settled to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Cascade awoke to Ravage bumping his helm against her frame a few times. She mumbled incoherently, patting his helm to sit up. She yawned widely, sitting up. She stretched out her limbs, humming softly as she adjusted some plating. Yeah, she really needed a good flight.

She stood up and walked out the suite, quickly stopping when she spotted Frenzy near her pedes. "Sorry!"

He stepped back and grinned at her. "Hey, you're up! Go get your energon, we wanna fly."

She nodded, walking to the refueling room to find a cube and pour some energon in. She curiously opened a container on the dispenser and dipped the tip of her claw in, sniffing it. She smiled brightly and looked down as Frenzy sauntered over to her.

He grinned widely at her. "You like sweetened energon too?"

She smiled and nodded. "I do. Do you mind if I have some?"

He shook his head quickly. "I'm the only one that sweetens my energon, so help yourself. Carrier's not a big fan of sweets either."

She added some to her cube, stirring it in with a mixing stick. "Thanks a bunch. I'll finish this and then we can go out."

He nodded, leaning back against the dispenser and waited as she ate. She relaxed as she sipped it, setting it in the sink when she downed the last mouthful. She stretched her arms above her head, her wings fluttering as she walked to the door.

She smiled, glancing over shoulder. "Wanna fly?"


	7. Chapter 7

Cascade laughed as she did a tight roll, listening to Rumble and Frenzy scream. She flew over the empty vast Wastes, doing a small flip before flying upside down. The duo cackled, their arms dangling and brushing against the glass of her cockpit.

She came to a sudden halt and did a flip, her nose brushing against the dirt before she extended her landing gear, settling down. "Oh, I feel fantastic. You two having fun?"

Rumble cackled, nodding rapidly. "YES! OH PRIMUS YES!"

She giggled, Frenzy taking several deep invents. "That's so much fun, Cascade, holy scrap. I could feel those G's."

She smiled, letting her plating expand some to cool off faster. "It feels so good to just... stretch my plating and feel all that wind. I love it."

Frenzy smiled widely, settling back into her seat. "I didn't think just riding would be so... so tiring. Frag, I need a nap."

She hummed softly, rolling forward to take off, settling in a comfortable cruise. "We've got some time before we get back. I'll wake you when we get close."

Rumble hummed in agreement, already half into recharge. "Sounds good."

Frenzy nodded, yawning widely. "Wow, alright, I'm really tired. That was a lot of fun, Cascade."

She relaxed as she cruised towards the city. "Oh yeah. Get a nap in, I'll go slow."

Frenzy nodded slowly, sinking down more into her seat. "Thanks. I like ya, Cascade. You're cool."

She smiled, staying quiet. He dozed off, soft snores mixing with his brothers'. She slowed down some, her plating cooling as she continued her steady flight. They were a good pair, just a bit too much energy cooped up in their small bodies. Not too hard to handle, in all honesty. She definitely wouldn't mind spending more time with them.


	8. Chapter 8

Soundwave entered his apartment early in the morning. He looked around, walking towards his open suite. He quietly stepped in, stopping when he saw Cascade asleep in his berth. A different blanket was spread across her frame, nearly covering Rumble and Frenzy's entire bodies.

Ravage peeked out from under the blanket, a wide yawn stretching his intake. Ravage sent him a video clip before resting his helm back down, offlining his optics.

Soundwave stood at the foot of the berth, looking down at a deep exvent. Rumble was cuddled up against her back below her wings, his head resting on her wing. Frenzy was in front of her, one arm resting over his body. Cascade herself was deep in recharge, frame visibly lax.

He felt a tiny smile tug at his lip plates, spotting a lump under the bed. The lump moved to a corner of the blanket, Lazerbeak poking her head out. He stepped closer to offer his arm to her, silently walking out the suite after she hopped onto his arm.

He sat down on the couch, settling back to watch the short clip first. It was simple, Cascade preparing six energon cubes, varying in shape and size. Frenzy was sitting on the counter, pedes swinging as he chatted easily with her.

"So, is Soundwave... did he carry you and Rumble? You can ignore me if I'm being nosy."

Frenzy shook his head. "Nope! We're just really close and bots assume anyway, so we call him that."

She smiled, stirring in sweetener in the big cube or herself. "That's nice of him. He seems... kinda scary honestly."

Frenzy laughed, kicking his pedes against the counter. "He has that effect on bots! It's all good, he really seems to like you so far!"

She shook her head, handing him his cube. "Really? How can you tell?"

He grinned, shaking his head quickly. "Nu uh, I'm not gonna tell you his secrets. Just trust me."

She smiled, pressing a servo to her lower back before stretching out some. "Ugh, I hate to complain, but the berth is so stiff. Does he ever use any softener for his blankets either? I'm tempted to go get mine from my place."

He snickered, sipping some of his energon. "Mmm, yeah it is kinda stiff. We just got used to it and Carrier doesn't use anything except the detergent."

She hummed, setting a bowl on the low table in front of the couch for Ravage. "Well, I'm tempted to run home to get my big blanket and maybe some cards. I know a few games we can play and kill some time."

He nodded quickly, grinning as she returned to to grab Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw's bowls. "You should!"

The clip ended and Soundwave looked down at the deck of cards on the table. Now that he thought about it, his berth was stiff and his blankets equally so. He simply never thought about getting a new mattress or a blanket. Nor did he ever think of playing games with the twins, they simply played their video games and repeatedly asked him to get the newest ones.

He looked down at Lazerbeak, petting along her back. She nuzzled his palm, looking up at him. He nodded at her silent question.

Yes, Cascade would certainly return.


	9. Chapter 9

Soundwave stared down at Rumble and Frenzy as they played a board game on the floor, laying on their chests. Boredom radiated off of them. He expected their usual pranks or wrestling, but they were... oddly reserved. They never simply laid in their boredom.

He finally broke the silence, "Cassettes; are bored."

Rumble glanced up and nodded, tossing the plastic dice onto the board. "Yeah. When do you leave again?"

He felt his lipplates tug into a small frown. "I have not been requested to leave."

Frenzy softly huffed, moving his piece roughly across the spaces. He softly muttered, "Fraggin' shame."

Soundwave's frown deepened as he looked at him. "Frenzy; explain yourself."

Frenzy pushed himself to sit up, visor dim as he looked down at the floor. "We wanna see Cascade again. You haven't left so she hasn't come back. She was fun to hang out with."

Rumble nodded, resting his cheek in his palm. "Yeah, she was fun. Her apartment even has a balcony for us to sit on."

Frenzy snickered softly, his visor brightening. "Or jump off of."

Rumble grinned at his twin. "Yeah! Cascade always catches us and sometimes she'll transform. Primus, it's so much fun when she goes from root mode back to alt mode."

Soundwave nodded. "Cassettes; would like Cascade to visit?"

Frenzy shrugged, glancing down at the board. "Yeah."

Rumble nodded and Soundwave watched as their bright fields dimmed. They'd brightened when speaking about Cascade, but dimmed again when they stopped speaking.

"Cascade; may visit again. I will contact her."

Their fields brightened again at that. Interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

Cascade smiled as she served the mechs their energon glasses and treats. The cafe had opened and she was one of the first bots lined up for a job. Thankfully, the boss had hired her and she was happy to work there. She had easy hours, made plenty of tips, and the menu was still relatively short and easily memorized. Watching Soundwave's minicons was a very hefty bonus as he paid way more than she expected. Thanks to him, she could even go to the spa and soak nicely in the oil bath.

She took the empty glasses and smiled as she walked back inside, glancing up at a comm request. Handing the glasses to the washer, she simply sent a busy message back. Checking the sender, she physically faltered at seeing Soundwave.

She quickly got back to moving and serving others, checking the time. Just a bit longer and she was off work. He seemed nice enough to wait for just an hour.

She continued through work and massaged her servos as she walked out the cafe, datasticks of tips stored safely in her subspace. She sent him a comm request, smiling slightly as he almost immediately answered. ::Hi, Soundwave. Are you planning on leaving again?::

::Negative. Rumble and Frenzy; would like to see Cascade. Cascade; is free to visit?::

She looked up at the sky, smiling slightly. ::Yeah, I can come by for a couple hours. Is that okay?::

There was a moment of silence before he responded. ::Affirmative. Cassettes; are content to stay here with Cascade.::

She nodded, heading towards the nearest landing strip. ::I'll be there soon.::


	11. Chapter 11

Cascade walked to Soundwave's apartment and raised her servo to knock before he opened it, quickly stopping herself from knocking on his dock again. She smiled, lowering her servo. "Hi."

He nodded and stepped aside, letting her walk in. Rumble and Frenzy immediately moved towards her, wide grins and bright visors adorning them. They each grabbed the ends of her claws, pulling her to the couch.

Soundwave quietly followed and sat down beside her on the couch, leaving plenty of space between them. Rumble grinned widely as he moved around to the other side of the table, a deck of cards already out. "C'mon, let's play something!"

Cascade smiled and took the deck, carefully shuffling them between her claws. "Alright, how about a matching game. Numbers, colors, or shapes?"

Frenzy hummed, sitting at the end of the table. "Numbers! It's harder that way."

She nodded and started laying out the cards face down, her wings slowly settling to rest against the back of the couch. She visibly relaxed, letting out a deep exvent. "Oh, let me get some energon before we start. I just got off work."

Soundwave stood up, looking down at her. "Cascade; likes sweetened energon?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah. I can get it, but thank you."

He simply shook his head and walked to the small refueling room, grabbing one of his cubes from the cabinet. She shook her head slightly at his back and continued laying out cards, glancing between Rumble and Frenzy as they snickered. "What's so funny?"

Rumble grinned cheekily at her. "Nothing!"

Frenzy nodded quickly. "Nothing at all!"

She hummed softly and laid down the last cards, taking the offered cube from Soundwave when he held it out to her. "Thank you, Soundwave."

He nodded, sitting back down. She sipped some and relaxed again, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. Ravage silently walked out of the suite, stretching out as he made his way to the couch. He hopped up and slid behind Cascade, settling down and twisting to rest his helm on her thigh and curling his tail around her other leg.

Soundwave stared at the feline, noticing Cascade simply shifting to give Ravage space. She glanced up at him and smiled slightly. "Is something the matter? I'm not dirty, am I?'

He shook his head. "Explain rules of the game."

She nodded, lightly rubbing Ravage's helm as she sipped some more energon. She licked her upper lip when some stained it before speaking, "So, since we just have a fifty-two card deck from Earth, we play the matching game using either the numbers, the colors, or the shapes on the cards. There are ten numbers, an Ace, a King, a Jack, and a Queen on others. Half the deck is red and the other is black, and each card has one of four shapes grouping them together further. The matching game is simple, all you have to do is match two cards from the laid out deck, but you can only flip over two cards when it's your turn and you have to flip them back over to being face down. Am I making sense?"

He nodded. "Yes." He took a deep vent, hidden optics glancing down at the staring twins. "Thank you."

She smiled at him. "No problem. Asking's the best way to figure something out, that's what Stormy says."

Frenzy turned his attention to her. "Who's Stormy?"

She sipped more energon, turning to face him. "She's my amica endura. She's also a racer, totally legal too."

Rumble grinned widely, pressing his servos to the table as he leaned over it. "Really?!"

She nodded, field flaring out with pride. "Yup! Stormsiren's her full designation. She's a damn good racer, too. She only does the small, local races out in the Wastes and works on shuttles. She's really cool."

Soundwave settled back as Rumble bounced some. "You should bring us to meet her! Maybe we can go riding in her sometime!"

She giggled, lightly pouting. "Oh, is my flying not enough for you now?"

Frenzy hit his brother's shoulder, glaring at him before smiling sweetly at Cascade. "Your flying's fantastic, Cascade. Ignore him, we can always leave him the next time."

She laughed at that, setting her empty cube on a spot away from the cards. Rumble glared at his brother, hitting his arm. Soundwave softly sighed an exvent as they started wrestling on the floor, their game forgotten.

Cascade simply smiled and continued petting Ravage, the feline happily purring with his optics off. "Okay, okay, calm down, let's play."

To Soundwave's surprise they stopped fighting and turned back to their game, only shoving each other a few more times. He discreetly stared at Cascade. Whatever she had done to his Cassettes seemed to be... good if it got them to stop fighting that easily. She had some sort of hold over them, though.


	12. Chapter 12

Cascade yawned widely as she shuffled the cards again. She glanced up as she checked her internal chronometer and smiled slightly. "I should get home, I'm tired and I have work in the morning."

Rumble lightly pouted, but nodded. "Alright. Can you fly safely?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I can comm you when I get home if that'd make you feel better."

Frenzy nodded quickly. "Or you can stay here for the night!"

She smiled, biting back a wide yawn before she yawned into her palm. Soundwave tilted his head slightly. "Cascade; can be awoken at an earlier hour to make it to work on time."

She set down the cards and smiled slightly. "Really? Do you mind?"

He shook his head. "Cascade; can take the berth."

She shook her head, turning slightly to him. Ravage shifted in her lap, stretching out across his back. "No, I can't. This couch is not suitable for long hours of recharge."

Rumble and Frenzy glanced at each other and grinned widely at a shared idea, earning a glance from Soundwave. Rumble bounced some. "Why don't we all just share the berth? There's plenty of room!"

Soundwave looked down at them. Cascade glanced down and shifted, resting her servos on Ravage's back. "Oh, I guess? I wouldn't mind. I don't take up much space, but my wings would need room."

Soundwave nodded. "Cascade; can recharge closest to the edge."

Frenzy nodded quickly. "We can get settled and still have enough room for everyone! Come on!"

Cascade smiled as Frenzy grabbed her digits. "Shouldn't we have some energon first?"

Frenzy stopped and Rumble wacked the back of his head. "Idiot! Come on, Cascade, let's get some."

She giggled softly and Ravage slid off her lap to let her up. Soundwave sat on the couch as she walked past him and watched as her wings perked up. She prepared herself and the twins their cubes, leaning back against the counter to drink it.

She glanced over the edge of her cube to peer at Soundwave and smiled at him. "Care to join us?"

He straightened up and shook his head. "No."

She hummed softly and Frenzy waved a servo. "Don't worry about Carrier, he's just shy."

She giggled softly but nodded. "It's alright, I certainly don't mind. Primus knows I've only got one friend for the same reason."

Frenzy grinned, looking up at her. "Aww, we're your friends, aren't we?"

She nodded, smiling widely. "Of course you are. I think I'd say you're all my friends."

Soundwave stared at her as her optics met his visor. His spark... paused, his vents stopping. A silent message without any words crossed her small smile.

He was her friend, too.


	13. Chapter 13

Soundwave laid stiffly against the wall, optics locked onto Cascade. She laid on her side, half of her wings hanging off the edge but she assured them all she was comfortable before falling into recharge. Frenzy laid between them, her arm resting over his frame. Rumble was cuddled against her back, one of his servos latched onto her side. Ravage was a lump at the foot of the berth as usual, his frame vibrating with deep, soft purrs.

Soundwave himself laid on his side, head on his pillow and visor dimmed as he stared at Cascade. She was a peaceful sleeper, hardly moving. Her wing above Rumble twitched every now and again, but never enough to bother him. Her claws near Frenzy curled and would grab onto his shoulder before relaxing again. Her other arm was tucked under her pillow, hidden from view completely, but he could see the barest movement of the pillow whenever it shifted.

He had recharged a few hours to his own surprise, but found himself waking up at the feeling of a large field surrounding him. After minor investigation, he discovered it was hers. Her entire field was dim with recharge, but expanded without her conscious grip on it.

Unlike nearly every Seeker he'd encountered, hers was... pleasant. It flared out more openly than most others, but she kept it reigned in quite well. Her field was softer somehow, it didn't force itself to fill the room nor did it push at his own.

Like her, it simply welcomed any into its' presence and kept a polite distance away from everyone else. It didn't need to push or invade his space or his Cassettes'. It simply existed and welcomed anyone who would be near her.

He offlined his optics as tiredness crept back up into his frame. He allowed his own field to expand, feeling hers gently mingle with it. Even in recharge, she didn't feel the need to attempt to overpower him or to force herself into his field.

He slowly relaxed as her field gently met his, practically coaxing it out more. He could do with a few more hours of recharge. Especially with such a warm, cloud-like field like hers rubbing gently against his frame. No wonder his Cassettes were so at ease around her.


End file.
